


Ron tréfája (visszaüt)

by SylvesterLazarus_Paródia (SylvesterLazarus)



Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic, Multi, Parodia, Parody, Revenge, bosszúállás, erotikus, megviccelés, prank
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus_Par%C3%B3dia
Summary: Ron fél felügyelet nélkül hagyni barátnőjét amíg elutazik, de szerencsére Ginny ad neki egy kitűnő ötletet az esetleges "illetéktelen látogatók" ellen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter és a Parodisztikus Agymenés [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620241





	Ron tréfája (visszaüt)

Ron Weasley idegesen csapta le utazótáskája fedelét, ugyanis egy bizonyos gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni. Bátyja, Charlie esküvőjére minden rokont meghívtak, azonban senki másnak nem engedélyezték a részvételt, még barátoknak sem a halálfalók fokozott tevékenységére hivatkozva. Hatodéves roxfortos létükre Ron és Hermione titokban tartották a kapcsolatukat a családjaik előtt, ami alól csak az iskolában tartózkodó Ginny volt a kivétel. Mindenki tudott róluk, de örültek, hogy a Weasley szülők még nem szereztek tudomást friss együttlétükről, a Granger házaspár miatt, akik nem voltak értesültek semmiről a varázsvilágból pedig egyáltalán nem kellett aggódniuk.

Volt viszont egy bökkenő. Mióta egy éve titokban Dumbledore Serege néven egy párbajszakkörnek álcázva swinger partikat rendeztek a Szükség szobájában, jó néhányan megtudták, hogy Hermione nem kimondottan az a kis szűzies könyvmoly, akinek mindaddig gondolták. Helyette könnyen kapható, bevállalós lány, aki nem riad vissza egy alkalmi kis szórakozástól.

Három hónapja hűséget fogadtak egymásnak, amit mindketten csak néhány alkalommal szegtek meg, szóval mindaddig a dolog igenis komolynak ígérkezett. Most viszont elutazik Ginnyvel együtt péntek este, hogy aztán szombaton részt vegyenek Charlie esküvőjén, majd csak vasárnap este érkezzenek haza. Ez akárhogy számolta, mindenhogy negyvennyolc óra, amit Hermione felügyelet nélkül fog eltölteni.

– Ginny, a segítségedet szeretném kérni, ugyanis tanácstalan vagyok – fordult húgához Ron.

– Csak nem arról van szó, hogy fel akarsz szedni valakit Charlie menyasszonyának a családjából az esküvőjükön? – szörnyülködött Ginny. – Harry már mondta, hogy biztosan bepróbálkozol ezzel.

– Nem, dehogy. Pont ellenkezőleg. Tudod, én csak attól félek, hogy Hermione miket fog művelni távollétemben más fiúkkal, hisz ismered.

– Hát persze, hogy ismerem, és éppen ezért adom ezt neked. – Ginny odanyújtott testvérének egy kis üvegcsét. – Ezt Fred és George adta, hogy megvicceljelek téged, de szerintem neked sokkal nagyobb szükséged lesz rá, és én nem akarok kibabrálni veled... annyira.

– Mégis mi ez, valami betegségkeltő bájital? – nézegette Ron az üveget.

– Annál sokkal jobb – suttogott Ginny. – Ezt beleteszed Hermione italába, és ettől negyvennyolc órán keresztül egy valóságos elátkozott fegyver lesz a barátnőd altesti részeiből, hogy az esetleges illetéktelen látogatókat egy jó kis meglepetés érje. Ő persze ebből semmit sem fog észlelni, csakhogy az anyag nagyjából egy nappal az aktus után működésbe lép az esetleges partnereken és minden behatoló legféltettebb szervét hazavágja legalább egy hétre, emellett pedig elég csúnya fájdalmai is lesznek az illetőnek, mintha csak savba mártotta volna, de ezt nyilván megérdemelte az illető.

– Hát ez csodálatos! – kiáltott fel Ron. – Most már hivatalosan is a kedvenc testvérem vagy.

Az utazásuk alatt Ron végig csak a markába röhögött, hogy most megmutatja azoknak akik hozzá mernek érni az ő barátnőjéhez, hogy az ilyen magatartást nem tolerálja. Még akkor is csak ezen járt az esze, mikor Charlie feleségének unokahúgával hancúrozott a lakodalom után. Mikor két nap múlva visszaérkeztek a Roxfortba, egy olyan látvány fogadta azonban, amit legvadabb rémálmaiban sem láthatott volna.

Már az gyanús volt neki, hogy mindenki összesúg a háta mögött, aki csak meglátta a Griffendél torony felé. A klubhelyiségbe belépve pedig maga Hermione állt elé egy savanyú képpel.

– Remélem, hogy legalább te jól érezted magad a koszorúslányokkal, te szemét – fakadt ki Hermione.

– Nem arról volt szó, hogy hűséget fogadtunk egymásnak? – kuncogott Ron.

– Képes voltál megmérgezni a puncim? Ezt még tőled sem vártam – kiabált karba tett kézzel.

– Én pedig lelépek két napra, és te máris szabad préda vagy? Meg kellett mutatnom a többieknek, hogy nem vethetik csak úgy rád magad. Egyébként meg ne aggódj, mert ma estére már elmúlik.

– Hát jó! – Azzal Hermione sarkon fordult, és a hálótermek felé vette az irányt. – Csak nézz be a gyengélkedőre és nézd meg, hogy mit műveltél! Mikor fogom ezt a szégyent mind lemosni magamról? – A lépcsőfordulóból még persze visszanézett. – Azért este találkozunk az ágyadban, te... bunkó!

Ron a kis jelenetet követően leballagott a gyengélkedőre, hogy megnézze, ki is volt az a bizonyos szerencsétlenül járt illető, aki a távollétében bemocskolta az ő barátnőjét. A gyengélkedő bejáratában összefutott McGalagony professzorral, aki a legnagyobb megvetéssel nézett felé.

– Remélem büszke magára Mr. Weasley! – vetette oda neki.

– A legteljesebb mértékben – válaszolt Ron.

Mikor belépett a kis helyiségbe, egy csapásra átértékelte az egész tréfáját, ugyanis az egész hely rogyásig volt fiúkkal mind a négy házból. Draco Malfoyt éppen egy hordágyon vitték ki, aki valamit motyogott sárvérűekről és arról, hogy mindjárt meghal. Egy beszélgetésrészletből még éppen meghallotta, hogy a fiút átviszik a Szent Mungóba, ahogy Pitont is elvitték még aznap reggel, de amint meglátták az imént érkezett Ront, mindenki elnémult és a legtöbben lesütötték a szemüket.

Minden ágy foglalt volt, ráadásul pótágyakat is be kellett hozni. A látvány, ahogy egy tucat gyógyító, akiket minden bizonnyal a Szent Mungóból hívtak ide, hogy besegítsenek, sürögve-forogva igyekeznek gyógykezelésben részesíteni az újonnan érkezetteket, újabb tucat pedig a már kezeltek nemi szervein cserélgette a kötést, túlszárnyalta minden elvárását.

Éppen hallgatta, ahogy Dean Thomas és Blaise Zabini fájdalmukban üvöltenek, mivel még a sorukra vártak, hogy a fájdalomcsillapító varázslatokat végrehajtsák rajtuk, mikor összeszedte, hogy még hány ismerős arcot lát a többiek között. Nagy meglepetésére a hugrabugos, mardekáros és hollóhátas fiúk között megpillantotta griffendéles barátait is. A bekötözött szerszámmal heverő Neville arcán megbánást látott, Harryé pedig mintha csak azt mondta volna: Bocs haver, de ez van.

Szörnyülködve néztek rá viszont a legtöbb ágy mellett gubbasztó barátok és barátnők, amik miatt persze cseppet sem érzett megbánást. Mikor úgy döntött, hogy elég ideig feszélyezte már a megbecstelenítő hadosztályt, elindult a kijárat felé, mikor is szembe találta magát Luna Lovegooddal. Mikor meglátta, a lány barátságosan rámosolygott és erőtlenül intett neki.

– Hihetetlen, hogy mit műveltek velem – kezdte Ron. – Vagy a fél iskola végigment kevesebb mint egy nap alatt a barátnőmön. – Úgy érzem, hogy mind elárultak engem.

Luna a szavait hallva, finoman átölelte barátját, és vigasztalóan megveregette a vállát. Mikor szétváltak, Ron rámosolygott és azt suttogta neki:

– Annyira örülök neked. Te vagy az egyetlen barátom, akiben bízhatok, és aki soha sem fog engem hátba döfni. – Harry és Neville felé pillantott, akik hirtelen a padlót és a plafont sokkal érdekesebbnek találták. – Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy nekem, mert te egy csodálatos lány vagy, aki mindig jobb kedvre derít. A legjobb dolog az egész napomban, hogy ismét bebizonyosodott, hogy te milyen jó barát vagy és hogy mindig számíthatok rád, bármi történjen is. – Luna csak hallgatott. – Mi van, nem mondasz erre semmit?

– Öhm... – nyöszörgött a lány – khösznm széhpn!

Ronnak még a szája is tátva maradt, Luna pedig, aki végül leleplezte magát, a szája elé kapta a kezét, rajta a bekötözött mutató- és középső ujjával.

**Author's Note:**

> Hozzátenném itt a végén, hogy ez a történet nem teljesen az én ötletem volt. Egy régi vicc az alapja, amiben a király elutazik, de előtte felhelyez a lányának egy borotvapengét. Mikor hazaér, minden férfinek a kastélyból be van közözve a hímtagja, kivéve az istállós fiúnak. A király nekiadja a fele királyságát, mire az annyit mond:  
> \- khösznm széhpn!


End file.
